<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Fetish by kyrene0708</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418263">Kitten Fetish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708'>kyrene0708</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, 任间焉火 - Freeform, 惩罚, 捆绑play, 调教</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你喂过流浪猫吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
任豪弟弟的生日派对折腾了一晚上，焉栩嘉翻来覆去后半夜才迷迷糊糊睡过去。第二天赖到中午睁开眼，楼下一片狼藉已经被收拾得干干净净，偌大的客厅还是他昨天上楼前样子，仿佛什么都没发生过。<br/>
书房的门半开着，里面的人不知道在里面做么。<br/>
阿姨从厨房出来，围裙擦拭净洗完碗手上没干的水，喊着棒子似得杵在书房门前的焉栩嘉下楼吃饭。<br/>
焉栩嘉站着没动，犹豫要不要叫上任豪，倏然听见书房里传出愈来愈近的脚步声，吓得直往楼下逃。<br/>
桌上摆着昨晚剩下的半块生日蛋糕，淡粉的奶油上铺着一层切开的草莓，“生日快乐”前面的几个字被切得看不清了，大概是任豪弟弟的名字。<br/>
焉栩嘉在那块蛋糕前看得出神，他从前没见过这么漂亮的蛋糕，不知道吃起来会是什么味道，羡慕起那位素未谋面的小少爷来。<br/>
蛋糕很快被阿姨扣上盖子拿去丢掉了，一团棕色的毛球蹭到自己脚边，小狗不怕生，两条前腿抬起来扒着焉栩嘉大腿。他不习惯跟宠物接触，用手把小狗推开。<br/>
“嘉嘉。”<br/>
是任豪的声音，焉栩嘉推开小狗的手悬在半空，绕回来放在它脑袋上揉了揉。<br/>
“吃完饭过来书房一趟。”</p><p>02<br/>
任豪的书房里养了盆小茉莉，焉栩嘉刚来的时候是七月，每天傍晚去书房送报纸时见证了一簇簇小白花从绿叶里钻出来，如今将近秋天，竟还顽强地开着。<br/>
敲门声响起，任豪从电脑屏幕前挪开眼，看见站在他面前僵硬着身体的焉栩嘉，招呼他过来站近些，兀自拉开抽屉翻找东西。<br/>
焉栩嘉盯着任豪头顶的发旋，一双手不安地垂在两侧。<br/>
须臾，任豪手里多了条黑项圈，项圈的环扣上还连着一根长长的牵引绳。<br/>
“拿着吧。”<br/>
他将那东西推到焉栩嘉面前，焉栩嘉愣在原地没接。<br/>
“怎么了，要我送到你手里？”<br/>
似笑非笑，语气却不容拒绝。焉栩嘉向前挪了一步，竭力维持镇定，伸出的手指却微微发抖。<br/>
“你等等，”任豪甫一发话，刚触到项圈的金属扣的焉栩嘉如受惊的动物一样倏然收回手指，拘谨的样子把任豪逗笑了，问道，“怕什么，我会吃人吗。”<br/>
焉栩嘉垂下眼，看任豪又低头在抽屉里翻来找去，心想他这次是会掏出绳子还是鞭子，或者更过分的东西。可看到任豪手里稳当当拿着一袋狗狗零食，又愣了半天。<br/>
“雪球表现得好了，你就喂这个奖励它，不过不能经常喂，吃多了就腻了。养狗就是这样，手里得有它喜欢的东西吊着才行。”<br/>
“你、你是让我遛狗？”焉栩嘉睁大眼睛，指着桌上的项圈答非所问。<br/>
任豪也被他问得有些懵，抬头与他对视：“那不然呢，”终于注意到焉栩嘉憋红的小脸，突然想到什么，笑着问，“你不会是以为……”<br/>
“没，不是的，”焉栩嘉抢着答他，声调跟着提高了几分，欲盖弥彰更加尴尬，抄起桌上的项圈就往门外逃，“我现在就去……遛、遛狗。”<br/>
焉栩嘉从一开始就知道任豪把他养在家里要做什么。偌大一栋房子里空着无数的房间，任豪却只许他睡在自己床边的毯子上。<br/>
事业成功的人往往外表打扮得光鲜，私下都藏着见不得人的癖好。他哥的酒吧生意赔光了钱，把他送过来抵债。<br/>
来到这里，焉栩嘉每天需要做的事情很简单，无非是吃饭睡觉看书，在客厅等任豪回家，帮任豪挂外套，往书房送报纸，除此之外好像并没有什么值得一提的。任豪每天都在书房待到很晚，起的又早，往往焉栩嘉睡着前那张床上是什么样子，醒来后还是一点没变。<br/>
任豪在更多的时间里都是宽容的，焉栩嘉被允许在餐桌吃饭，甚至还把自己不吃的辣菜挑到任豪盘子里。<br/>
他一度怀疑他哥是吓唬人的，任豪长得一派正人君子，作息比五十岁的大爷还规律，别说特殊癖好，焉栩嘉觉得这人简直就是活唐僧，连基本的生理需求都没有。</p><p>03<br/>
直到一天夜里，焉栩嘉照常在沙发上等任豪回家，等得久了，迷迷糊糊在沙发上睡了过去，连开门声都没听见。阿姨把他晃醒，说豪总脸色不太好，要他去书房一趟。<br/>
他没见过任豪脸色不好的样子，也想象不出来，裹着睡衣一步步走上楼梯，跨进书房门的时候还揉着眼睛。<br/>
“你回来了，阿姨说你今天晚上……”<br/>
“跪下。”<br/>
焉栩嘉以为自己听错了，愣着没动，不可置信地盯着打断自己的人。任豪人安静地坐在自己位置上，目光半点没分到愣在门前的焉栩嘉身上，只将手里的文件翻了一页。<br/>
“需要我重复一遍么？”<br/>
任豪平静地看过来，整个人周身笼罩的压迫感让焉栩嘉有些站不住。<br/>
sub要绝对服从dom的命令，这是任豪第一天就嘱咐过的话。<br/>
他乖乖跪下，双手搭在大腿上，抬头望着任豪。<br/>
这就要开始了吗？他还不确定自己有没有做好准备。<br/>
“把柜子最后一层里的箱子拿来。”<br/>
又是一道命令，焉栩嘉一只手撑在地板上刚要起身，被任豪冰冷的一句话抛过来堪堪收回去。<br/>
“我让你起来了么？”<br/>
“那我要怎么过去。”焉栩嘉掷地有声，即便是跪着，仍不肯服输地睁着三白眼仰起头与他对视。<br/>
明知道游戏里顶嘴是犯错，违背命令要受罚，他却忍不住好奇，想看看任豪摘下冷静的面具到底是什么样子，发火是什么样子。<br/>
出乎意料，任豪并没有生气发火，甚至瞧不出分毫的情绪波澜，有条不紊整好手里的文件放进抽屉，再来到焉栩嘉身边时手里多了条黑色皮质项圈。<br/>
他平时看人总会不经意带点笑，上次像这样拿着项圈这样走过来，还是让焉栩嘉没事遛狗打发时间。仍是淡淡的表情，眼神却没有温度，仿佛看着的不是一个人，而是房间内不需要交付情感的一样东西。<br/>
他朝着焉栩嘉走过来，一言不发，撩开焉栩嘉后颈的头发将项圈拴在脖子上，收紧，手指触碰皮肤时感受到他像兔子一样发出轻微战栗，顺着脑后的头发轻轻抚摸片刻。<br/>
爱抚的动作减轻了焉栩嘉心底的恐惧，仿佛还是平日里那个任豪，揉着他的脑袋喊嘉嘉，下一秒下颏被一双大手钳住，焉栩嘉被迫抬头仰视着任豪，痛感和压迫感一道袭来，下意识闭紧双眼，颤动的睫毛着有如慌张坠落的蝶翼。<br/>
“现在呢，”任豪的声音仍旧不温不热，“会了么？”<br/>
待下巴上的力气消失，焉栩嘉才敢睁开眼睛，低下头手脚并用缓缓爬到柜子前，把最后一层的黑色箱子放在任豪脚边，乖乖跪好，还是忍不住抬眼偷偷观察任豪的神色。<br/>
焉栩嘉有双漂亮的眼睛，被这样一双眼睛盯着难免陷入遐想。<br/>
“嘉嘉，”任豪缓缓蹲下身，无视那道追随自己的目光，从箱子里捡出一条黑色绸带，“第一条规矩，跪的时候不许盯着主人。”<br/>
绸带遮住焉栩嘉漂亮的眼睛，在脑后打上结。<br/>
不能视物将其他感官无限放大，头一次调教，焉栩嘉对主人两个字还是抗拒的，只觉脖颈上的项圈勒得紧不舒服，下意识抬手去扯。<br/>
“第二条规矩，”焉栩嘉没来及将项圈弄开，双手被任豪反剪在背后，用绳子捆在一起，“没有我的指令，不许乱动。”<br/>
接下来的每步动作任豪完成得优雅且从容，焉栩嘉被放置在一旁焦急且不安地等待着，还不太适应捆绑着自己的绳子，不时扭动着调整身体的位置。<br/>
睡裤轻轻松松被褪到膝盖，胸前的扣子也被任豪很有耐心的用手指逐颗挑开，大片皮肤和私处暴露在空气中，焉栩嘉不自禁并起双腿，却并没能遮住太多地方。<br/>
任豪进行下一步之前总会留下一段空白时间，等待令人焦灼，安静的书房让焉栩嘉觉得任豪是不是把他丢下自己走了，张开嘴轻声喊了句“主人”，并没有得到回答。<br/>
焉栩嘉变得焦躁起来，竭力想要挣开手腕上的绳子，像被人遗弃拴在外面不管的小动物，直至一只手落在自己肩膀上捏了捏。<br/>
“别乱动，跪好，腰挺起来。”<br/>
听到熟悉的声音，焉栩嘉平静下来，照着任豪说的做，后穴突然被冰凉的触感占据，焉栩嘉受到惊吓身体不自禁向前躲，脑袋重重嗑在桌子腿上，双手被绑在背后重心不稳向后栽去，被任豪拉回怀里惊魂未定。<br/>
“嘉嘉，我是你的主人，”任豪叹气，淋了润滑的跳蛋轻轻一推便埋在后穴里，“你什么时候才肯完全信任我。”<br/>
卡在肠襞的跳蛋发出震动，焉栩嘉闷哼一声死死咬住下唇，不算长的指甲嵌在掌心里，强烈的刺激使腰肢不自禁弯成弓，前端的海绵体也渐渐有抬头的趋势。<br/>
任豪抽出纸巾擦掉指尖残留的润滑剂，倚着桌子垂眸观察地上人的神色，握住手里的遥控器逐渐调高震动频率。<br/>
“这是第一次，我对你的要求不会太高，从现在开始，坚持五分钟，不许掉出来。”<br/>
档位被拨到最大，黏腻的呻吟从焉栩嘉口中漏出，他浑身颤抖着想要挣开束缚，每动一下脖颈项圈上铁扣碰撞便会发出声响，时刻提醒着自己正跪在另一个男人脚下被拴住脖子欺辱。<br/>
“不行了……停下来……任豪”<br/>
焉栩嘉像只咬牙切齿的小狗，恶狠狠要把人撕碎，脏话和呻吟一并从牙缝里挤出来。<br/>
“十分钟。”任豪看了眼手表，丝毫不为动容，无情地下达指令。<br/>
后穴震动频率继续增加，手腕被绳子勒出血痕，焉栩嘉爬到任豪身边，想象着雪球跟自己撒娇的样子，用脑袋蹭着任豪的腿。<br/>
“解开……给我解开……求您”<br/>
硬起来的下身被任豪皮鞋踩住，可任豪仅仅是踩住，没再多余动作，焉栩嘉只好自己动起来，让性器磨蹭着鞋底寻求安慰。<br/>
酥麻的感觉随着后穴的震动沿神经一路向上，焉栩嘉什么也顾不上想，抛下尊严在任豪腿上蹭着，片刻，脑中一片空白，他在任豪脚下释放出来。<br/>
“时间到，你做的很好。”任豪收回脚，顺手抚了抚焉栩嘉头顶。<br/>
后穴的震动戛然而止，焉栩嘉跪不住软到在地上，张开嘴喘息，胸膛上下起伏着。<br/>
“我还没说停，就不许换姿势。<br/>
书房里安静的只剩喘息声，焉栩嘉听到任豪取下的手表搁在桌上发出“嗒”的碰撞声，然后是皮鞋踩在地板上的声音，他正向着自己走近。<br/>
焉栩嘉来不及反应被任豪捞起来按在墙上，敏感的乳尖贴上冰凉的墙面磨着，双腿被迫张开跪在地上，扩张好的小穴翕张着等待被填满。任豪没多废话，握住焉栩嘉的腰挺进去，粗重的呼吸喷在焉栩嘉肩膀裸露的皮肤上，轻轻咬上去用牙叼着。<br/>
高潮后的不应期致使全身各处格外敏感，焉栩嘉想叫又不敢出声，半勃的性器被任豪握在手中，每次临近射精时堵住马眼不被允许释放。<br/>
“放开我……放开我”<br/>
焉栩嘉扭动着身体想逃走，奈何被任豪锁在墙壁与胸膛间动弹不得，一刹那感到前所未有的痛苦与绝望，连带着恨起背后的任豪，恨自己哥哥，眼泪浸湿蒙在眼前的黑绸，和着汗液顺着脸颊落在脖颈和胸前，被任豪用拇指揩去搅进嘴里，咸涩的味道在口腔弥漫开，焉栩嘉对着伸进嘴里的指头发狠咬下去，只想把这些月所有被压抑在心里的痛苦和委屈一股脑泄出来。咬着咬着却不自禁松了力气，sub不能伤害主人，他又犯规了。<br/>
那一口咬得极重，任豪收回手指看到一道清晰的血红齿印。没有任何责骂与惩罚，只是挺身的动作停了下来，性器插在后穴里停着，卡在敏感点周围一下一下磨。<br/>
差一步攀上高潮，任豪却停着不动，焉栩嘉想要自己来，却发现双腿早已软得使不上半分力气，极近被灼热的欲望烧穿，只得拼命讨好背后的主人，湿热的舌头包着任豪的手指卖力吮吸，像只讨食的小动物。<br/>
“唔……求你、你动一动……”<br/>
“叫什么？”<br/>
“主人……”<br/>
任豪向来待人宽容，整根拔出又整根没入，一只手抚上焉栩嘉挺立的乳尖，射进后穴的同时，不意外听到怀里人呻吟出声，让焉栩嘉射在自己手心里。<br/>
手上的束缚和眼前的束缚相继被解开，焉栩嘉浑身瘫软倒在任豪怀里，哭红的眼睛像被狠狠欺负过的兔子，仰着头愣愣地望着任豪，眼前整个世界都是虚的，只有任豪的脸是清晰的，神祇一般只供人膜拜。<br/>
他的主人是天生的王者，焉栩嘉渐渐迷恋上这种被人掌控在手里的感觉，将身体和灵魂完全托付给另一个人。<br/>
比起浑身湿漉漉，腿都合不拢的焉栩嘉，任豪衣服还妥帖地穿在身上，连头发都没乱一根，只是腰间的皮带松着没扣好。<br/>
“我是不是……把你弄脏了？”焉栩嘉看着任豪右手上的白浊，脸红起来，莫名还带着些愧疚。<br/>
“是啊，那怎么办呢，”任豪找回那副似笑非笑的温柔表情，把手指放在焉栩嘉嘴边，“你自己的东西，自己舔了吧。”<br/>
“脏……”<br/>
焉栩嘉别过头死不张嘴，任豪只好把东西均匀地抹在他胸前和小腹的皮肤上，美其名为物归原主。<br/>
全身酸软的焉栩嘉被任豪夹在怀里往卧室带，迷迷糊糊想要扯掉项圈却被任豪按住手。<br/>
“那个别摘。”<br/>
“不要，难受……”<br/>
“忍一会儿。”<br/>
清洗完的回到房间，任豪照例要将焉栩嘉放在床脚的毯子上，脑袋迷糊的焉栩嘉搂着任豪脖子不愿撒手，说睡衣都破了，地上好凉，不要睡在地上，要主人抱着。<br/>
并且打从那晚睡了次任豪的大床，就再没回毯子上睡过。</p><p>04<br/>
隔天任豪送了套新睡衣过来，毛绒绒的摸起来很很软，焉栩嘉把阿姨泡好的茶端去书房，任豪正坐在沙发上看报纸。<br/>
“放桌上吧，别烫着。”<br/>
焉栩嘉搁下杯子站着没走，盯着任豪欲言又止。<br/>
“看什么，我脸上有东西？”<br/>
焉栩嘉摇头。<br/>
“没事做可以出门遛狗。”<br/>
“我不想遛狗，雪球总乱跑，还老爱舔我手。我想在这待着陪你。”最后一句声音弱下去。<br/>
“陪我？”任豪搁下报纸，看着他。<br/>
“可以吗。”焉栩嘉问得小心。<br/>
沙发旁地上铺了张毯子，本来是为雪球准备的。焉栩嘉坐在毯子上打哈欠，悄没声往任豪身边挪了一步，又挪一步，趴在任豪大腿上数着茶杯里泡了几个枣、几朵菊花。任豪工作时经常几个小时屁股不离沙发，焉栩嘉数累了眯起眼睛睡一觉，像趴在主人脚边犯困的猫咪，被揉揉脑袋还会咕噜咕噜蹭人手。<br/>
新睡衣穿着不错，只不过掉毛严重得很，焉栩嘉每次在任豪身上蹭完都要留下一身毛。<br/>
任豪不是没提过再给他换套睡衣，偏偏焉栩嘉爱极了这一件，穿了洗洗了穿，怎么说都不肯扔。<br/>
后来任豪去养猫朋友家里吃饭，才晓得猫在身上蹭来拱去的行为是在标记自己的领地、宣告主权，能把毛沾在上面最好。<br/>
这还能是故意的。<br/>
任豪决定随他折腾去，嘱咐阿姨在书房里备了只小型滚筒粘毛器，没事在自己深色西装上滚一滚。<br/>
年会上冗长的领导发言被溜进来的一只猫打断，猫咪身材娇小行动灵活，十几位安保绕着场子追赶好久才把它赶出去。<br/>
坐在最前排的任豪将猫溜进来偷走草莓小蛋糕的过程尽收眼底，想起了什么，跟人交谈的话题都变了。<br/>
“你喂过流浪猫吗？”<br/>
“眼睛圆圆的，盯着一块蛋糕，想吃又怯怯地不敢过来，你走近一步，他调头就跑了。”<br/>
“豪总有经验的啊，家里是不是养着小野猫？”<br/>
任豪抬起手臂，黑色西服上沾着出门前焉栩嘉蹭上的毛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“他今后一定会记得我，因为我身上有他很多的味道”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
午后阳光晒进房子，贵宾犬趴在落地窗前的地毯上午睡。书房厚重的窗帘把阳光挡在外面，没有开灯显得更加昏暗，与午后慵懒的气氛格格不入。<br/>
焉栩嘉全身赤裸跪坐在地板的软垫上，后穴里毛绒绒的尾巴发出轻微的震动，他仰头望着沙发上的任豪，像只乖巧的小动物。<br/>
“你可以定一个安全词，相当于游戏里的key word，”任豪揉在他头顶的发旋上，耐心解释，“接下来不管进行什么，如果达到身体无法忍受的程度，喊出来，我会停下。”<br/>
“定什么都可以吗？”焉栩嘉又用那双亮晶晶的双眼望向任豪，记起来跪在地上回话的时候盯着主人要受罚，只好耷下脑袋。<br/>
“是的，任何词语，想好了就告诉我。”<br/>
焉栩嘉向来在选择方面很少纠结，等任豪蹲下为自己戴好项圈，凑过去伸出胳膊圈住他脖子，附在任豪耳边把脑子里想好的安全词说出来，用了蚊子般细小的声音。<br/>
“确定要用它当安全词？”<br/>
任豪转过来头，鼻尖贴着焉栩嘉额头不到一厘米的距离，笑起来问他。<br/>
焉栩嘉红着脸点头。<br/>
“到时可别因为害羞说不出口。”<br/>
任豪挑眉，说话时气息打在焉栩嘉额前，心跳也被弄得乱七八糟，他赶在dom起身前趁机吻在他挺翘的鼻梁上。<br/>
突如其来的吻让任豪愣了一小会儿，无奈地把圈在自己脖颈上的爪子拿下来，“嘉嘉，不要忘了规矩。”<br/>
焉栩嘉故意把胳膊收得更紧，像恃宠而骄的猫咪，狡辩道：“没有这条规矩。”<br/>
“现在有了。”<br/>
任豪惩罚地掐在焉栩嘉圆润的臀瓣上，疼得焉栩嘉倒吸冷气，悻悻收回胳膊，跪坐在地上抬头望着任豪走开的背影，待他要回头看过来时飞快收回视线。<br/>
任豪从柜子里挑了根最细的软鞭，转身时将焉栩嘉的小动作收进眼底，叹了口气，警告他：“再不听话，就把眼睛蒙上。”<br/>
“跪直，背挺起来。”<br/>
焉栩嘉照做，凌厉的鞭子夹着风落在后背上，焉栩嘉的身体被突如其来的痛激得抖了抖，白嫩的皮肤上瞬间多了道显眼的红痕。<br/>
“报数。”<br/>
“一……”<br/>
作为dom，任豪的鞭法相当高明，这次挑的又是最细的软鞭，打在焉栩嘉身上，尤其是胸前和腿根时激起的情欲多于皮肉上的疼痛，焉栩嘉的性器很快抬起头，报数时逐渐气息不稳。<br/>
“十、十二……”<br/>
“坚持到二十，不许射出来，否则受罚。”<br/>
片刻后，任豪命令焉栩嘉调成跪趴的姿势，抬高臀部，并提醒他承受不住可以说安全词。<br/>
焉栩嘉听话地趴在地上，除了满身的鞭痕，手臂上还多了好几道自己咬出来的牙印。<br/>
尾巴被拔出来丢在一旁，湿软的穴口不安地翕张着，鞭子擦过臀缝，酥麻感似电流蔓延全身，焉栩嘉惊呼着要逃开，被任豪抓住脚腕拽回来，呜咽着求饶：“不要……不要那里……”<br/>
“报数！”<br/>
“啊……十、十五……”<br/>
他觉得自己就要忍不住了，伸出手想要触碰前端的挺立，手背上挨了鞭子吓得立刻缩回来。<br/>
“加五下。”<br/>
“我不行了……主人……不要打了”<br/>
任豪抬起手绷直鞭子，居高临下看着双腿颤抖马上跪不住的焉栩嘉，“我说过，受不住了就说安全……”<br/>
话才说到一半，低头看到爬过来抱住自己大腿小猫似得焉嘉，心软下来，刚酝酿得当的情绪也不见踪影。<br/>
任豪收起鞭子，蹲下来抬起焉栩嘉下巴，语重心长教训自己的sub：“为什么不听话，嘉嘉，你知道自己在破坏规矩么。”<br/>
“对不起，主人，”焉栩嘉可怜巴巴望着任豪，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，“你罚我吧。”<br/>
任豪被他这副样子挠得心痒痒，抬手帮他擦去眼泪，指尖离开脸颊被焉栩嘉含进嘴里用舌头舔舐。<br/>
他不是什么严厉的dom，对刚成年的小sub也相当宽容，叹气之余，手掌覆上焉栩嘉前端帮他射出来，随后脱下自己的外套罩在他身上，看着靠在自己腿上抽抽搭搭哭泣的小猫狠不下心接着往下进行，揉了揉头顶让他起来，警告着：“下次不许这样。”<br/>
听到提前结束的焉栩嘉眼泪瞬间止住了，眼泪花儿颤颤巍巍挂在睫毛上，他对任豪张开双臂：“我站不住，你抱我起来。”<br/>
“………”</p><p>02<br/>
任豪的性格难以捉摸，不会因为焉栩嘉把睡衣上的毛蹭在名贵的西装上生气，却会因为他贪睡没及时跑去门口迎接忘记帮他挂外套而不悦。<br/>
在任豪家闲了这么久，焉栩嘉一直想为他做些事情，可任豪什么也不给他干，就连给书房里的小茉莉剪叶子的请求也被拒绝了。焉栩嘉躺在任豪的大床上打滚，赌气似得从床头滚到床尾，再从床尾滚回来。<br/>
机会是给逮到它的人准备的。<br/>
那天刚好是周末，任豪的助理请了病假，手边刚好有份文件急着要送出去，焉栩嘉正趴在任豪腿上打瞌睡，听到有事做突然不困了，支棱起脑袋看着任豪，晃了晃他说让自己可以帮忙送过去。<br/>
任豪放下电话，面露迟疑：“你行吗？”<br/>
“我怎么就不行！”被质疑的焉栩嘉撅起嘴，“地址发我，一个小时保证给你送过去。”<br/>
任豪望着焉栩嘉出门前自信的背影，心里腾起不好的预感。果然，半个小时之后收到焉栩嘉发来的微信，言简意赅两个字，救我。<br/>
往下看还配了张猫咪委屈的表情。<br/>
任豪只好亲自开车过去，问焉栩嘉周围有什么地标建筑，收到回复：我在xx冰淇淋店等你哦，快没电了，爱你哦。<br/>
再打过去就是对方已关机。<br/>
任豪发誓晚上一定要让他夹着按摩棒在绕着房间里爬够十圈才让上床，找了六家叫xx的店才找到嘴上沾着冰淇淋笑眯眯看着自己的焉栩嘉，就这样，一个小时能送到的文件拖到下午才送到。</p><p>03<br/>
“衣服脱了，跪下。”<br/>
焉栩嘉看了眼周围，双手攥紧衣角。这里是客厅，任豪坐在沙发上，平静地看着他。<br/>
任豪通常喜欢选在书房和卧室暖黄的灯光下，或用厚重的窗帘隔绝光线之后再调教他的身体。可这次却选在客厅，头顶的吊灯将每一个角落照亮。<br/>
尽管整栋房子只有他们两个人，焉栩嘉每解一颗扣子，总觉得四面八方有无数道目光投在自己身上，手上动作慢下来，用哀求的目光看向任豪。<br/>
明亮的灯光下会产生无法克服的心理障碍，不像黑灯瞎火时可以毫无顾忌。<br/>
任豪低头看了眼手表：“给你一分钟。”<br/>
焉栩嘉磨磨蹭蹭褪掉上衣，再脱下裤子，认真叠放妥当，跪在地板上。<br/>
经焉栩嘉手送去的那份文件缺了重要的几页，也许是平时不靠谱的事情做多了，任豪认定了是被他路上粗心弄丢的，焉栩嘉顶嘴，于是被任豪带来这里。<br/>
“嘉嘉，我再问你一遍，错了就是错了，”任豪缓缓将腰间的皮带抽出来，在手上缠了几圈，“你现在可以道歉，我不会怪你。但如果你选择继续顶嘴，我会让你知道什么是真正的惩罚。”<br/>
“不是我弄丢的，我一直抱着那个夹子。”焉栩嘉回答如是。<br/>
皮带抽在肩膀上，焉栩嘉闷哼一声，猫一样圆圆的眼睛瞪着任豪。<br/>
“不服气么？”<br/>
皮带落在胸前擦过乳尖，焉栩嘉没险些没跪住歪过去，他低下头，指甲抠进膝盖稳住身体。<br/>
“我再问你最后一遍，”任豪单膝点地，用皮带的一头抬起焉栩嘉下巴，脸色骤然冷下去，一字一句重复道，“最后一遍，讲不讲实话？”<br/>
“不是我。”焉栩嘉直视着任豪眼睛。<br/>
“嘉嘉，想清楚，如果你现在道歉，我还可以考虑原谅你。”<br/>
“你为什么不信我？”焉栩嘉急得快哭了，不自觉抬高声调。<br/>
这显然不是sub该对主人说话的态度。<br/>
任豪脾气再好，被sub三番五次顶嘴闹的心里也窜起火来，把仅剩的耐心烧得一干二净，挥起皮带狠狠抽在敏感的乳尖上，焉栩嘉咬紧牙不出声，眼眶渐渐红起来。<br/>
被皮带凌虐过的地方立刻肿起一道可怖的血痕，任豪又抽了几下，焉栩嘉浑身上下没剩几片好地方，他低头盯着地板，强忍着没让眼泪掉下来，凭任豪怎么打还是死不道歉。<br/>
“我给过你机会了，希望你不要后悔。”<br/>
任豪取下手表放在茶几上，从沙发上站起来。他把焉栩嘉翻过来压在地板上，皮带绑住双手压过头顶，潦草扩张过后粗暴地顶进去。<br/>
焉栩嘉只觉自己整个人要被撕成两半了，后穴下意识收缩，被任豪一巴掌掴在臀肉上，痛呼出声，羞耻且痛苦地掉下眼泪。<br/>
做到最后，焉栩嘉连叫的力气都没有了，过程中不记得射了几次，被任豪抱在怀里眼睛勉强张开一条缝，泪水和津液流了满脸，看上去像被人玩坏的破布娃娃，轻轻一碰全就散了。</p><p>04<br/>
任豪帮焉栩嘉清洗完身体，绕到阳台抽根烟冷静下来，意识到今晚罚的确实有些重了。<br/>
任豪的烦躁是因为焉嘉无法被驯服的倔强，作为sub，犯了错低头跟主人道歉就这么难吗。<br/>
回到卧室，只见窗户敞开着，床上空荡荡的，冷冽的夜风把窗帘掀起来一角，任豪心里一紧，以为焉栩嘉会做傻事开窗跳下去。<br/>
他慌忙走近两步，看见地上有团影子才安下心来。焉栩嘉蜷缩在毯子上，背对着他，像受伤的小动物，用被子将自己全身裹得严严实实只露出脑袋。<br/>
他平时太爱撒娇，导致任豪差点忽略掉焉栩嘉其实是很有个性的sub，刚来家里那会儿比兔子还胆小，任豪费了好长时间才从他身上取得信任。<br/>
阿姨敲门问地上那套睡衣要不要清洗，洗的话嘉嘉明天穿什么。任豪心里正不爽，他认为从现在开始焉栩嘉需要被改造成一个合格的sub，首先从穿一些规规矩矩的衣服的开始，于是吩咐阿姨把那套掉毛的睡衣丢掉。<br/>
至于明天，一身的鞭伤穿什么衣服都疼，等他好的差不多了再添置新衣服也不急。</p><p>05<br/>
翌日清晨，任豪坐在办公室里，手里拿着那几页丢失的纸，扶起额角，心情稍微复杂。看着面前不停鞠躬道歉急得快要哭出来的助理小姑娘，他做不到冷下脸责怪，她也不会想象到任豪的sub因为她工作失误遭受了怎样的责罚。<br/>
他一味的想要焉栩嘉信任自己，却忽略了相互信任这件事。<br/>
傍晚阿姨来电话说焉栩嘉发烧了，一整天没吃东西。<br/>
任豪回到家里，客厅里空荡荡的，没人迎接他回家，他只好脱下来的外套自己挂起来。<br/>
卧室里，焉栩嘉还在原来的位置一步没挪，他身上只套了件任豪的白衬衫，脖颈还戴着项圈，像平时靠在任豪腿上那样，正靠在床沿上犯困。<br/>
任豪顺着敞开的领口往里看，胸前白嫩的皮肤上隐约现出几道错综的鞭痕，是昨天受罚留下的痕迹。<br/>
看见任豪进来，焉栩嘉揉了揉眼睛，跪坐在自己的毯子上迎接主人。<br/>
“那几页纸找到了，今天上午。”<br/>
焉栩嘉像是没睡醒，抬头看了眼任豪，又垂下去，过长的刘海盖住半边眼睛，看上去懒懒的。<br/>
“找回来就行。”<br/>
任豪蹲下和焉栩嘉平齐，这样他就不用梗着脖子仰望自己。<br/>
“疼不疼？”任豪将他胸前的领口拨开些，那些红痕好像肿得更厉害了。<br/>
焉栩嘉没回答，任豪拿过床头的杯子喂了他些水。<br/>
因为高烧，他呼出的气息都是烫的，没咽下的水渍留在唇角，像熟过的樱桃，被任豪捧着脸吻上去，舌尖在嘴角温柔舔舐着。<br/>
任豪的吻湿热且绵长，焉栩嘉被亲得很舒服，离开时张开一点嘴喘气，半截兔牙露出来，又变回那个调皮且不服管教的sub，把脑袋埋在任豪颈窝里闻他身上淡淡的古龙水味。<br/>
“本来是疼的，但是被你亲了一下，好像就没那么疼了。”<br/>
“为什么不吃东西？”任豪冷着脸问他。<br/>
焉栩嘉委屈：“我没衣服穿，不能下楼。”<br/>
“我记得我临走前说过，柜子里的衣服可以随便拿。”<br/>
焉栩嘉不得已红着脸说出实话：“后面、太疼了，动一动就好疼……”<br/>
任豪好像笑了一下，又好像没有，永远是那副淡淡的表情。他递来一只盒子，焉栩嘉拆开，是块蛋糕，淡粉色的奶油，上面缀着草莓。<br/>
吃饱的焉栩嘉又回忆起自己被扔掉的宝贝睡衣，嚷嚷着要一模一样的。这可苦煞了任豪，他的金牛弟弟碰上买二赠一就果断下单，导致家里什么东西都是三份的，焉栩嘉的睡衣就属于其中一件赠品，上哪再去找件一模一样的。</p><p>06<br/>
“唔……你轻、轻点……”<br/>
“不要乱动，”焉栩嘉趴在任豪腿上，任由他把沾着冰凉药膏的手指推进后穴，“后面都发炎了，等会儿把药吃了。”<br/>
后穴里的手指越进越深，在敏感点逡巡片刻又退出来，焉栩嘉呜咽着求任豪不要碰那里，说自己受不住。<br/>
“哦？你要说安全词了么？”任豪挑起眉，似笑非笑低头看着脸红成熟柿子的焉栩嘉。<br/>
焉栩嘉噙着泪点头默认。<br/>
“说出来，现在。”任豪手指停住不动了，等着焉栩嘉说出自己定的安全词。<br/>
焉栩嘉把脸埋在枕头里问：“我、我能换个安全词吗……”<br/>
“不行哦。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>焉栩嘉头一次来酒吧，跟在任豪身后东张西望，像在笼子里关久的兔子，看见新奇的东西都要指着问一问任豪。<br/>任豪没陪他待多久便去里面见朋友，要焉栩嘉坐在外面的沙发上等他回来，嘱咐再三不要跟陌生男人讲话，不要喝他们给的东西。不认识的听见还当他是任豪外面的儿子。<br/>焉栩嘉觉得没面子，出门脾气见长，扭过头去假装听不见，没料到屁股刚坐下就被职业卖酒女盯上了。<br/>酒吧卖酒女最擅长盯人，专搞焉栩嘉这样刚成年涉世未深的小孩，嘉哥嘉哥甜腻腻叫着，把一个屁孩子吹捧成世界第一猛男，凭焉栩嘉那点儿可怜的定力哪里遭得住。<br/>待任豪从里面走出来时，桌上已然整整齐齐摆了一排空瓶，卖酒女功成身退，拍拍屁股走人，提醒豪总记得把账结一下。<br/>焉栩嘉还要伸手去拿杯子，被任豪按住胳膊。他歪着脑袋看向他，亮晶晶的眸子蒙着层雾，看样子被灌了不少。<br/>“嘉嘉，”任豪把手搭在焉栩嘉后颈，隔着衬衫布料摩挲着藏在里面的黑色项圈，“我走之前说过什么？”<br/>“你说不让跟陌生男人讲话，”焉栩嘉抬头看着他，瓮声瓮气回答，“这里没有男人，全是漂亮姐姐。”<br/>“…………”<br/>从酒吧里出来凉风一吹，焉栩嘉晕晕乎乎走不稳，整个人轻飘飘的，挂在任豪身上才站得住。<br/>“不行就不要逞强。”<br/>任豪把人拖到车上，系上安全带，焉栩嘉还沉浸在卖酒女的洗脑发言里，觉得任豪小看了自己，狡辩着：“谁说我不行，男人不能说不行。你嘉哥是世界第一猛男，不要惹我。”<br/>任豪黑着脸不想再说一句话，马路旁边，遛弯的老奶奶牵了只斑点狗慢悠悠走过去，焉栩嘉扒着窗户往外看，睁大眼睛发出惊叹，“哎，好大一头奶牛！”</p><p>02<br/>任豪连拖带背把醉成一滩烂泥的焉栩嘉弄回家丢到浴缸里，累得喘不匀气。<br/>相比之下焉栩嘉舒适得很，乖乖在浴缸里趴着露出脑袋，等任豪把浴液泡泡涂抹在自己身上，望着天花板发呆。<br/>任豪见他呆着不动，鞠起一捧温水浇在他背后的皮肤上。<br/>“发什么愣呢。”<br/>“豪豪，我看见星星了……”<br/>焉栩嘉抬头盯着天花板上的灯，暖黄的光把眼睛衬得很发亮，像两颗透明的黑色玻璃珠子。<br/>任豪顺着他的视线向上看，天花板上光秃秃的什么也没有。他用手试了试水温，冲洗掉焉栩嘉身上的泡泡，用哄小孩的语气问：“是么，有多少颗？”<br/>焉栩嘉伸着指头一颗一颗认真数起来。<br/>“嘉嘉，我不在的时候不要轻易相信别人，尤其是人多的地方，你……”教训的话刚开了个头，焉栩嘉突然小狗似得甩起脑袋表示不要听，头发上水溅了任豪一脸，害他把接下来要说的话忘得一点不剩。<br/>“……你给我等着。”<br/>任豪自然知道如何让他难受，把焉栩嘉从浴缸里捞出来丢在床上，红绳绕过腰间穿过臀缝束缚住下体。焉栩嘉躺在床上，每动一下都像一百只蚂蚁从身上爬过，很快从醉意里清醒过来。<br/>任豪捆的时候用了点心思，催情的药掺在润滑剂里一并涂在绳上，使焉栩嘉不自觉夹紧双腿，手指挪到穴口想要拨开红绳，恍然想起任豪说过没有命令不许乱碰，只好出声求任豪给他解开，脚踝贴着任豪小腿轻轻磨蹭。<br/>“想想你今天是什么叫我的。”<br/>“主人……”焉嘉轻轻摇着任豪肩膀，声音比蚊子还小。<br/>任豪没作反应，背对着他躺了下去。焉栩嘉回想起酒吧里卖酒女对他用的称呼，觉得任豪一定会喜欢，于是学以致用，叫了声豪哥，又叫了声老公，叫出口觉得太羞耻，一把将被子拉过头顶盖住脸，却忍不住偷偷开了条缝，小心翼翼觑着任豪的反应。半晌，发现他还是背对着自己，呼吸均匀，丝毫不为所动。<br/>作为一个dom，任豪性子里有着超乎常人的冷静与克制，不管泰山崩于前还是天塌下来，都能维持着面不改色。<br/>焉栩嘉觉得自己遭了冷落，自暴自弃用指头在任豪后背上画圈，噘嘴嘟囔了句：“你是不是非要我喊你爸爸才行。”<br/>空气骤然安静下来，焉栩嘉切实感受到任豪的身体僵住不动了。<br/>“爸爸？哎、诶！你、你不会是喜欢……唔”<br/>焉栩嘉话没来得及说完就被任豪捂着嘴翻过去压在身下。他发誓这两个字完全是无意识从脑中冒出来的，谁想到任豪这个变态喜欢听人床上叫爸爸。<br/>下身的束缚被解开，粗硬的性器抵在穴口，却迟迟不进去。焉栩嘉急得快要哭出来，他想不通任豪长得正气凛然，怎么会跟网络上说的daddy kink对上号。<br/>他扭动着挣扎，被任豪拉过手臂，用红绳绑成屈辱的姿势趴跪在床上，全身上下能动的只有一张嘴，任豪也没打算放过它，叫一声才肯顶一下，不出声就卡在敏感点附近不动。一晚上过去，焉栩嘉不知道喊了多少声爸爸，做到最后连完整的话都说不出，只能发出破碎的音节。<br/>第二天，他们有了安全词，不太明智的两个字。</p><p>03<br/>任豪足够仁慈，从前他只觉得焉栩嘉虽然是个胆小怕疼还挑食的sub，但不失可爱的一面。可打从酒吧回来之后，任豪明白这样下去他们之间迟早要疯一个，于是下了决心，要一样一样帮他改习惯。<br/>首先从挑食开始。<br/>焉栩嘉听到任豪说要亲自做饭很高兴，在厨房帮忙洗菜端盘子，最后看到偌大的餐桌上最终只摆着两碗飘着红油的小面和一碟蔬菜时，笑容僵在脸上。<br/>“给你两个选择，”任豪坐在餐桌前，招手让他过来，“把这碗面吃掉，或者这盘胡萝卜，选一个。”<br/>任豪最拿手的当然是川菜，可焉栩嘉吃不了辣，看着胡萝卜的眼神又满是嫌弃，嘟囔着：“我要吃肉……”<br/>任豪脸上没什么变化，目光在他身上多停了一会儿，看的焉栩嘉后背一凉。<br/>“我有第三个选择吗？”他试探着问。<br/>“有，”任豪轻轻挑眉，无视焉栩嘉投来的期许目光，曲起指节敲了敲碗壁，“洗碗。”</p><p>钥匙转动锁扣的声音传来，焉栩嘉做贼似得关上冰箱门，来到玄关接过任豪的外套，比平时殷勤多了，任豪很快觉察出不对劲。<br/>“你吃什么了？”任豪捏起焉栩嘉脸颊上的肉左看右看，焉栩嘉吃痛往旁边躲，支支吾吾说什么也没吃。<br/>“撒谎，巧克力渣子沾脸上了，明天让阿姨把你零食全收掉。”<br/>偷吃被抓包的焉栩嘉又被任豪带去书房训话。任豪平时讲话就像领导发言，焉栩嘉听得多了，不等他开口困意就一波一波涌上来。他找了个舒服的姿势在任豪腿上靠好，上下眼皮渐渐粘在一起，头顶的声音越来越远。<br/>任豪自顾自讲了半天，觉得喉咙有些干，伸手去拿茶几上的杯子，低头才看到焉栩嘉趴自己腿上睡着了，伸出去的手变了方向，落在焉栩嘉圆圆的后脑勺上，一下一下抚摸。<br/>没睡醒的猫温吞地张开眼，把脸埋在任豪腿上蹭，无意识的动作都像在撒娇，任豪忍不住低头去吻他，从眼睛到鼻子，扣住脑袋狠狠地亲，像是要把他揉碎了吞进肚子。焉栩嘉被亲的喘不上气，毫无章法地回应着任豪给他的吻。<br/>半晌，任豪离开他，抬起下巴让他看着自己。焉栩嘉还在喘息，乖乖含住任豪放在自己唇上的手指，认真舔弄着。<br/>“衣服脱了，现在罚你。”<br/>“……我、我怎么了？”焉栩嘉钻破脑袋也想不出哪里又惹了他。<br/>任豪低头看了眼胯间顶起的帐篷，平静地回道：“勾引主人。”<br/>掩上一半的窗帘将部分日光挡在窗外，焉栩嘉被分开腿放在沙发上，胸前的两点已然被调教的十分敏感，任豪轻轻拨弄两下就挺立起来。<br/>焉栩嘉在任豪的抚摸下小声哼叫着，坠着铃铛的金属乳夹一动就发出羞耻的响声，焉栩嘉红着脸想要把它拿下来，被任豪捉住手腕拉过头顶。<br/>“再乱动一下，我们就换到窗子旁边继续。”<br/>任豪的一番威胁果然让焉栩嘉安静下来，摆动腰肢迎合着身后人的抽送，逐渐攀上高潮。<br/>任豪并没有像往常一样射在后穴里，而且拔出来射在他了胸前。白浊弄脏了雪白的皮肤，任豪无端想起曾经桌上摆的那盆小茉莉，洁白的小花被精液浇灌的淫靡不堪。<br/>焉栩嘉低头看着自己胸前泥泞一片，似乎有些不解，问任豪：“你、你为什么不……在里面……”<br/>“为什么不射在里面？”任豪抽出纸巾帮他擦拭身体，调笑着，“怎么一副失望的样子，难不成你还想给我生小孩？”<br/>“没，不是，我才不会生小孩……”<br/>焉栩嘉急着解释闹红脸的样子又把任豪逗笑。</p><p>04<br/>任豪对焉栩嘉的宠爱有加体现在各种方面，就连焉栩嘉在游戏里让人给揍了都要开个号帮他报仇，打不过就往里充钱，很快，他们就变成游戏里的vvvip，全服最出名的两位人民币玩家。世界频道上不停滚动着恭喜玩家“板板”和“咕咕”击败boss邪恶乌鳢，获得挥金如土、琴瑟相好、鸾凤和鸣、夫唱妇随等各种成就。<br/>“这最后这个是什么意思？”焉栩嘉叼着棒棒糖，指着屏幕问。<br/>“就是你没掏劲儿，全是我一个人打的。”<br/>“………胡说八道！我可掏劲儿了！！”<br/>“系统是不会说谎的，”任豪把他嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来丢掉，凑近过来，“所以我们聊一聊等下怎么罚你，关于为什么不尊重游戏。”<br/>“………？”<br/>那天晚上焉栩嘉被命令戴着尾巴绕着卧室爬了好几圈，腿软到撑不住的时候又被任豪捞起来给他口，最后还是一声带着上扬尾音的“爸爸”保住了一条小命。<br/>窗外雪无声无息下了一夜，等天光亮起来，地上早已白得无边无际。<br/>任豪醒来，身边已经没了人。<br/>焉栩嘉不知什么时候挪到了地上的毯子上，对着落地窗出神，从任豪的角度，只能够看到睡袍滑下来露出半边肩膀，还有半截毛茸茸的尾巴。<br/>“嘉嘉。”他叫，“把衣服穿好。”<br/>焉栩嘉回头，指着窗外白茫茫的一片给他看：“外面下雪了。”<br/>任豪困意还没完全散去，半阖着眼睛笑了笑，拍拍身边的床示意他过来。<br/>焉栩嘉爬上床钻进任豪怀里，用刚摸过窗户的手冰他的脸，边说边比划，“外面有小孩在堆雪人，这么这么大。”<br/>“之前没见过吗？”任豪抓住他冰凉的双手，捂在怀里暖着。<br/>“有见过，但是没那么大。”<br/>“是么？或许你今天好好表现，我可以考虑带你出去和他们一起玩，”他揉起焉栩嘉脑袋，“去地上跪好，等着我。”<br/>焉栩嘉眼睛亮起来，乖乖跪坐在地上抬头看着他。任豪手挪到他背后，把尾巴往后穴里塞了塞，焉栩嘉立刻腰软下去，小声呻吟起来。昨晚的痕迹还没下去，桃子一样的臀肉轻轻一掐又多出一片红印。<br/>焉栩嘉被推倒在地上挑开睡袍带子，白腻的皮肉暴露在空气中。任豪压上来，细密的吻从锁骨一路向下，舌尖在胸前辗转着。焉栩嘉小声哼叫着，沉溺于情潮中身体泛起诱人的粉，他的右脚脚踝被任豪用一根细细的链子锁住，挣动间发出清脆的响声。<br/>大雪将一切色彩冰封，整个世界被装点的只剩下柔软的白。每一片纯情的雪花都沉默着，隔着透明的玻璃，任豪进入焉栩嘉身体里，仿佛在每一片雪花灼热的注视下，亵渎天使。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>